1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a gas spring for use in a vehicle suspension system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas springs are typically utilized in suspension systems with dampers. The dampers provide a damping function as fluid is metered through a piston while the gas spring, with its compressible gas provides a typically non-linear reaction as the suspension system moves through a compression stroke. Gas volume is one aspect that enters into the design of a gas spring. A larger volume can mean a longer stoke of a piston in a gas spring before the spring becomes too “stiff” due to compression. Unfortunately a spring having a large initial gas volume also yields a very low spring force, hence too compliant, through a significant portion of a compression stroke. What is needed is a gas spring having a variable volume gas chamber.